A Crush on Duero
by Sabbie
Summary: An odd snippet about Pai's crush


A Crush on Duero

Disclaimer: Vandread--Gonzo  
Timeline: Long after 2nd Stage(3 yrs after), the phase where the onna and otoko are trying to live together  
Notes: Crazy Me! Sometimes I even wonder WHY DA HECK DID I write this..

* * *

Homer is a normal 13 yr old Taraaku medical student. He admired his senpai, Duero Mcfile. But things changed when he read his female counterpart's diary in the experimental onna-otoko program. .

June 4 XXX08,

"Buzam-sama," he said to B.C

"Nani?"

"What is this book?"

B.C gave a quick look. "Oh. That's what onnas call diaries. They keep account of everyday life there."

"A.Sou ka?"

B.C nodded.

Homer opened the first page.

_'Duero-san is handsome. He is nice too. His hair brushing off against his skin. His muscles, tanned skin. Those soft eyes. Everything. Duero..I love you. Demo, you are Parfet's . I wish you really were mine._

_Pai_

_13 November xxx07' _

Love?

****

"Ano sa- Hibiki-san?"

"Ah-", he grunted. It was not an easy night for him. His son had just got a fever and the boy was contaminating his twin sister. They have been very sick last night and Hibiki and Dita were taking care of them without sleep. 

"Nani, Homer-kun?", said Dita, tired and exhausted.

"What is --LOVE?"

PI!

......

"A-ano. To begin with, love is a feeling when you look at or feel somebody.", Dita started

"Dislike--?"

"...err-No--"

"...umm.."

"ahh.....?"

"-no..its like you have this pleasant feeling and longing to that person.", Hibiki helped. 

"Admiration?"

"-ehh-", Hibiki said-nodding

"Then I love Dr. Duero."

Silence

Silence

"That's not it. Its beyond admiration. It's not just like you said, 'oh so cool' . It's more...umm..more...", ended Dita.

"What's that you got on your hand, kiddo?", asked Hibiki. Homer quickly went out of the couple's room.

"Ne, Hibiki?"

"Ha-?"

"That sure looks like Pai's diary."

*****Duero's clinic

Duero was checking Parfet's womb. It had gotten big. It was 9 months old. 

"Duero, I never thought --I mean..you know, 9 months ago in my room." She blushed mid sentence

"Un. What a guilty pleasure it is."

"Yeah.."

Both of them kissed.

"Pai chekku", whispered the nearby nurse, but not in such energetic tone like she used to say.

"I would sure like to do it again. When you're ready." said Duero

Parfet smiled.

Homer entered. "Anone Mcfile senpai, Parfet-senpai."

The couple looked at him

"What is actually love? Dita and Hibiki-san said its a feeling of more than admiration. Longing and liking. But--what is it ?"

Parfet and Duero looked at him.

"You'll soon know, on one of these days.", said Parfet.

"By the way, what makes you ask?" said Duero

Homer pointed out the pink note book he held.

"--AAAAAAA!!!!My diary!", cried Parfet hysterically. She took it back roughly and quickly. "Did you read any of it??!!", she yelled harshly.

"Yeah, the part when you say Mcfile-senpai is wonderful and you love him." confessed Homer coolly

MAJOR SILENCE 

......

. . . . . . 

. . . . .

"IYAA NAAA~" cried Pai, running into her room as she cried away.

"Pai-loved me?", asked the confused doctor.

Parfet sighed, "I guess it's inevitable."

"That's weird, I mean I love you, Parfet ,she doesn't need to fall in love with me."

"It's not! Especially you are the one who is close to her. Besides she is growing fast into puberty." 

"Is that so? That's interesting."

"Duero, it's not 'that's interesting'!", Parfet argued. "Can't you imagine her suffering, looking at you wanting you to be hers, while we played 'our little game' without feeling any guilt. I guess she suffered more when this guy is created.", pointed Parfet to her swallowing stomach. "We are guilty in a sense"

Duero cupped his chins with his right hand. "Love is very complicated.", he said. '*_*'--Parfet's expression by now

"Yeah.", Homer inquired

"Homer!", Parfet called

"Eh--Hai! Parfet-senpai?"

She patted his head. "It's very rude to peek into a woman's diary and tells it to another person. Would **you** want your secrets out to the people?"

"HELL-NO!"

"Don't do it next time, Okay? Don't forget to apologize to Pai too.", she told him, smiling.

Homer nodded.

A few days later...

"Mcfile-senpai-I think I know what love means now!", he reported to the Doctor.

Duero, reading the report on Hibiki's and Dita's kids' sickness looked at him and smiled, "Really? Good for you, and who could that lucky person be?"

Homer grinned widely

"Parfet-senpai!"

"Eh?"

Duero's mental note: Life is definitely getting complicated

End


End file.
